


Hummel-Smythe Traditions

by sexbornpoison



Series: Kurtbastian Week 2014 [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-25
Updated: 2014-03-25
Packaged: 2018-01-17 00:03:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1366633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sexbornpoison/pseuds/sexbornpoison
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alexander Smythe and Burt Hummel prove to be contenders for the Father of the Year award.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hummel-Smythe Traditions

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Day 2 of Kurtbastian Week 2014: Cheerio!Kurt and Lacrosse!Sebastian
> 
> Sequel to "It's A Lacrosse Tradition"

It took some serious convincing but on Friday night Kurt managed to have Burt Hummel tag along and watch the lacrosse finals between Dalton and McKinley instead of their usual Friday night dinner.

His father wasn’t too thrilled about having to revamp their evening but in all honesty, Kurt found that he had bigger concerns.

It was one thing to have Sue Sylvester leer at Sebastian’s jersey which he had worn over his cheerio top, earning him extra rounds of sprinting around the football field on their next practice and, under Sue’s orders, zero participation for the halftime show the Cheerios were set to do. (The look on Sebastian’s face when Kurt greeted him wearing his jersey more than made up for them, anyway.)

But it was another thing to have both of Sebastian’s parents show up (Sebastian certainly hadn’t mentioned that they’d be attending) and of course they would be seated right next to Burt on the bleachers. He could see them chat and chuckle and he knew that they were acquainted but the level of comfort clearly displayed something else.

He knew they knew that he and Sebastian were boyfriends. He wasn’t sure what was making him extremely uncomfortable with the situation, seeing as he’s already met both Mr. and Mrs. Smythe (and they were anything but the cold, distant stereotype he’d initially cast at them) but he supposes it’s because this is his first time to see the three interact and he leaves it at that. (He’s also glad they could keep Burt company seeing as he was down here closer to the game sitting beside several girls and Nick, all sporting lacrosse jerseys.)

Nick taps him on the shoulder, bringing his attention back to the game, and Nick opens his mouth.

“Things aren’t looking too good out there,” he says, tugging the sleeve of Jeff’s jersey that was comically stretched too wide on his broader frame.

Around him the girls were understandably silent and as the Dalton couch calls for a timeout, his boyfriend jogging over with his face twisted in stress and fury, he forgets about his worries.

He takes a face towel from Sebastian’s gym bag and a bottle of water when the coach dismisses them, the McKinley side still huddled in a meeting.

As soon as Sebastian’s in front of him he wipes dirt and sweat from his forehead, kissing the tanned skin right after and proceeds to swab at the rest of Sebastian’s face. Sebastian’s eyes are still glued to his own shoes and Kurt knows that words aren’t what Sebastian needs right now.

When Sebastian finishes taking large gulps of water, Kurt leans in and wraps his arms around him, letting Sebastian squeeze him harder than he’s used to until the referee blows the whistle, signalling for the match to resume.

Kurt takes his spot beside Nick again and hopes that things get progressively better from here.

 

* * *

 

McKinley wins by a point.

Sebastian refused to say a word after the game, snatching his gym bag from Kurt’s hands and marches towards his car. He follows closely behind him, still at a loss for words and before he could hold his boyfriend as close as possible (he was willing to ignore the grime all over Sebastian’s lacrosse uniform, he was still wearing Sebastian’s jersey anyway) and tell him _“I’m so proud of you”,_ they’re cornered by Sebastian’s parents and Burt.

“Oh come here, you,” Ana Smythe instantly offers, opening her arms and Sebastian all but leans into his mother’s embrace and rests his forehead on her shoulder. Alexander Smythe stands behind her, his mouth curled into an amused smile.

“Hey kiddo,” Burt says as he approaches him and Kurt can’t help but relish in the warm embrace of the most important man to him, Sebastian the obvious second. He’s hurting for Sebastian because this game meant so much to the tall boy and if he were being honest, he’s reminded of his own mother while Ana whispers soothing words to Sebastian just a few feet away.

“Nice jersey, Kurt,” Alexander grins at Kurt and he blushes, avoiding Burt’s eyes. He steps back and returns the older Smythe’s infectious smile, greeting him back with a shy, “Hello, Alex.”

Ana puts both hands on Sebastian’s shoulders, giving him one last reassuring look, and faces the Hummels. “Kurt, it’s been too long. Sebastian doesn’t bring you over nearly enough.”

“It’s good to see you, Ana,” Kurt replies, approaching the woman when she opens her arms for Kurt and envelops him in a hug.

“Well boys, the three of us were just talking about having dinner over at the Hummels. Seb, Burt suggested that you can shower there,” Alexander announces.

Sebastian looks up from the ground, clearing his throat as he addresses Burt, “Thank you, sir.”

Burt chuckles, “Now doesn’t that make me feel much older, c’mon kid, it’s Burt to you.”

“Right, thanks, Burt,” Sebastian corrects. A rush of warmth fills Kurt at the sentiment, having his father remind Sebastian to use his first name is practically his approval.

“Let’s get out of here,” Alexander cuts in, placing a hand on Ana’s lower back, “Seb, you good to drive there on your own?”

“Oh, dad,” Kurt looks to Burt, “Is it okay if I ride with Sebastian?”

Burt nods in an instant, “Sure buddy.” Kurt knew Burt couldn’t deny him as much, not with Sebastian looking achingly distraught. “Drive safe.”

Alex and Ana were already walking towards their own vehicle and Kurt spies Burt taking a look before he turns to his boyfriend.

He places both arms on his shoulders, any other day he would have flinched at the soot on his uniform but today, he presses closer and his lips find Sebastian’s.

“I love you,” he murmurs against them and Sebastian only holds him tighter.

 

* * *

 

The ride back to his home was silent. Sebastian’s eyes wouldn’t leave the road and Kurt was crawling for ideas to make Sebastian feel better.

He realizes that this is the first time he’s ever seen Sebastian deal with a loss and he hates himself a little for not knowing what to do.

When he lost the elections earlier that school year, Sebastian had cut class and drove over from Westerville to spend the rest of the afternoon with him. He let Kurt cry in his arms in the backseat of his car then drove them over to the Lima Bean. He gave Kurt’s order without missing a beat and urged Kurt to indulge in the cheesecake he got for them.

Losing the role of Tony to Blaine, as well as hearing the effemiphobic insults, had Sebastian spoiling Kurt by letting him shop for both of them. Having his boyfriend try on whatever he had thrown at him was particularly fun, his jaw clenching adorably when Kurt brought a piece he knew Sebastian wouldn’t be caught in. He drew the line when Kurt presented him a studded orange jacket and Sebastian shut Kurt’s chuckles up with a kiss inside the dressing room. By the time they were kicked out, he had forgotten what even brought them to the mall in the first place.

Sebastian parks his car behind his parents’, taking his gym bag and Kurt takes the hand of his free arm. Burt and Alex were still outside as Burt admired what was inside the hood of Alex’s vehicle and when they step in, he finds Ana staring up at family photographs on the wall.

“Your home is lovely, Kurt, I can see why Sebastian spends most of his free time here,” Ana smiles and Kurt thanks her profusely.

“Go change, I’ll prepare dinner,” Kurt tells Sebastian and for the first time that evening, Sebastian initiates a kiss, pressing his lips on Kurt’s cheek. He shrugs out of Sebastian’s jersey and his Cheerio top, keeping the red pants on and squeezes into a plain McKinley gym shirt in the guest bathroom. This certainly wasn’t an evening to impress with fashion, after all.

Ana offered to assist Kurt in the kitchen and though he refused to have a guest do work, she insisted. It was only because of Burt and Alex’s chatter on Ohio politics just over the living room that Kurt allowed it and to quote Ana, “It’s nowhere near as fun as gossip anyway.”

He finds that the pressure of whipping up a meal for his boyfriend, his boyfriend’s parents, and Burt is lessened with Ana working with him and half an hour later, all five are seated and filling themselves with homemade dinner and stories.

As expected, Sebastian remains silent, only taking a bite when Kurt squeezes his hand under the table where he refused to let go of his boyfriend. He barely responds to Alex’s teasing (not without reaction from Burt at least, obviously amused with the Smythe father-and-son dynamic) and for too many times Ana sighed before engaging Kurt in a discussion about interior decorating.

When all five have cleaned their plates, Ana turns to Sebastian, “My son, you’re awfully quiet. You haven’t even commented on the pasta Kurt and I made.”

Shaking his head, Alex crosses his arms and snickers. “We all know all he really wants is some alone time with Kurt over here.”

His bluntness takes Kurt by surprise and he flushes. He can see Burt’s eyes widen from his peripheral vision before giving Kurt a considerable look. Sebastian finally looks up at that, finding all pairs of eyes on him and Kurt wanted nothing more than to hide behind Sebastian at what Alex was insinuating.

The table was silent for one awkward second longer. Burt takes a look at Kurt, sipping from his glass of water and the sound of the glass landing on the table fills the room when he returns it. His gaze shifts to Sebastian and any other time Kurt would have appreciated and found how Sebastian was looking at him longingly romantic. Burt speaks up a moment later.

“He can stay the night.”

At that moment, Kurt shoved the idea of hiding behind Sebastian and goes ahead in planning a hasty escape to his room. He could feel how hot his face had become and he was slightly tempted to ask his father, his You-Matter-Kurt-Giving-Speech-Father, to repeat what he just said.

Ana had a small smile on her classic features, giving both Kurt and Sebastian knowing looks and puts in her two cents. “I don’t see why not.” Beside her, Alex was nodding in approval and it finally dawns on Kurt that their parents were practically encouraging them to share his _bed_.

Sebastian finally opens his mouth, “I have extra clothes and toiletries in my gym bag.” Burt doesn't miss the way Sebastian puts Kurt’s hand he was still holding on his lap and he clears his throat.

“The door stays open,” Burt says with finality. Kurt retracts his hand and sinks further in his seat.

Alex booms with cackles, earning him a disapproving look from his wife. “Son, I expect you to obey that, you hear? We’ve heard your... activities with Kurt too many times with a closed door. We don’t want to keep Burt up all night with an open door, after all.”

Kurt wonders if he could pretend none of this ever happened if he snuck under the dining table and stayed there for the rest of the evening. He remains still, sneaking a look at his father who seems to share the same sentiment.

“Right, well, I think we've all had quite the evening to ourselves,” Ana quips in, a smile still intact and all five members stand from the table, ready to end the evening.

 

* * *

 

While Sebastian bids goodbye to his parents by their car outside, Burt joins Kurt in the foyer as they watch from the window.

“You remember our talk?” Burt says.

“I know, dad,” Kurt reassures him.

“You’re a smart kid, Kurt. I may not be as free-spirited as the Smythes but I do want what’s best for you. That includes Sebastian.”

Kurt leans his head on Burt’s shoulder, murmuring, “Thank you, dad,” and Burt slings an arm over his shoulders.

“Tell Sebastian good night for me, I’ll head to bed in a moment. I expect you two to do the same.”

“Okay.”

“Open door, Kurt.”

“Yes, dad,” Kurt sighs, smiling at Burt before the man retreats to his own room.

He sees the Smythes speed away, Sebastian standing on their front yard for a moment before he turns and jogs to the house. Kurt lets him in, glad to see a tiny smirk back in place on his boyfriend’s mouth and locks the front door.

He takes Sebastian’s hand and leads the way to his room. They change without a fuss and Sebastian settles in on his bed, clad in only pajama pants, as he waits for Kurt while he does a quick version of his night time skincare routine.

With the lights turned off (and the door open), he joins Sebastian on the bed and cuddles in close, liking the way Sebastian smells with his bodywash.

“You okay?” Kurt whispers after a few minutes of taking in the silence of the evening.

“I will be,” Sebastian responds, shifting so they were lying side by side.

Their lips find each other not a moment later, slotting their mouth and sliding their tongues lazily. There was no rush – sex wasn’t on the agenda anyway, and their hands intertwine between them.

Sebastian pulls away just slightly, brushing the tip of Kurt’s nose with his lips, and murmurs, “Thank you. I love you.”

Kurt just presses in, kissing Sebastian again in response. He finds relief in hearing peace in Sebastian’s words and they continue to trade kisses until they fall asleep.


End file.
